Field of the Invention
This invention is in the field of light fixtures and more specifically, trouble lights. Trouble lights are lights comprised of a handle into which a wire is run at one end and at the other end a socket is placed to allow for the use of an incandescent light bulb. At the same end as the socket a cage is attached to protect the bulb from damage and also to reflect light in a single general direction. Trouble lights are old in the art and many designs are currently sold. Most trouble lights marketed today attempt to provide for hand free operation by providing a hook that is fixedly attached to the protective cage or cover. The disadvantage with the current type of design is that with a fixedly attached hook it is often difficult to find an object to attach the light to orient the light in the direction of desired illumination. My invention is an improved design upon the trouble light, providing for an attaching means at the end of the handle opposite to the cage. The attaching means is rotatable so that the light can be oriented in any direction once it is attached to an external object.